AGFAJ I: The New Jedi (ALTERNATE ENDING)
by BlazeMarko14
Summary: The Alternate Ending for AGFAJ I: The New Jedi.


**Hope you enjoy the alternate ending to Chapter 20 and therefore the alternate ending to the AGFAJ story. Don't worry, it's not real! It's just another draft that I came up with a long time ago. I thought that since the first story is finished and the second one is in production you all might like to read this ending.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: One Side Triumphs**

As we came out of hyperspace, we were met with heavy fire power coming from three Separatist Dreadnoughts. Dozens of droid starfighters were launched and the docking bays of our ships opened up, releasing an equal force of ARC-170s.

Obi Wan and I ran down to the hanger bay and he hoped in a Starfighter with his R4 unit, and I jumped in my own. It was time to see if all those times playing in one of these on the games was worth it. I clicked a red button and seat restraints clicked over my chest. Smiling, I clicked another button and the engines roared to life.

A loud beep made me turn my head to the outside and I saw an R9 unit in the ship's astromech hole. I looked down to the translation pad.

[All systems go] It seemed to say.

"Okay, let's go." I said and both of our ships took off.

I took both of my controls and turned right as a droid starfighter blew up dangerously close to my ship. The resulting explosion caused me to lose focus, rattling my ship. R9 shrieked and caused me to look down.

[Careful!]

I sighed, "I know, I know!"

Red blaster bolts started to come at me, making me take a drastic twist to avoid them. But the droids weren't done. They pivoted their ships, coming right behind me. I looked back and turned the ship sideways in the air as the blasts passed harmlessly by. Taking a quick look, I saw the ships break off.

R6 shrieked again and I just barely dodged the next barrage of blaster fire as the group came back together. But they were shot out of the air and I looked to my side to see a familiar trooper in the cockpit of an ARC-170.

Turbo was here.

 _"_ _Good day for shooting clankers huh, Blaze."_ He said over the comm link in the ship.

I smiled, "You bet, cover me while I make a run for the planet surface."

 _"_ _You got it."_

His ship started to fire its green lasers at the droids as they exploded one by one. This brought an actual smile to my face, Turbo had my back. Now, where was Kenobi?

As if on cue, his blue interceptor passed me by, heading straight for the planet, and I followed.

That's when I felt lives start to die down there. Separatist lives to be exact, as well as I felt Maltus' life killing them. I shouted in frustration, "UGH! R9 boost the speed to maximum!"

He complied and my speed increased as I soared through space, flying by droid starfighters as I went. The red blasters that were normally shot at me, disappeared. My ship was going too fast for them to keep up with.

Obi Wan's voice came over the comm., _"Blaze, we need to get to the surface-!"_

"I know, I felt it too!" I cut him off as we entered the atmosphere.

Once we passed the ozone layer, we were smooth sailing, until we saw the landing pad.

We both pulled our ships to a halt as we clicked the landing buttons. I Force pushed the cockpit open and my lightsaber flew into my hand as I ran into the building. I looked dead ahead and saw Maltus next to Gunray. I could hear the last few words of him, before I was too late.

 _Oh, no! I'm too late!_

"The war is over! Lord Sidious…promised us peace! We only want…!" His voice was cut short as Maltus' red blade slashed diagonally across his chest, silencing the Nemodian forever. He screamed before his gray-green body dropped to the floor, dead.

My blue blade came to life as I felt anger rise through my body, "MALTUS!"

He turned around and jumped back as I swung my lightsaber at him. As he landed, he reignited his blade and stood still, his yellow eyes glaring at me.

"You monster!" I shouted, "You killed them!"

He shrugged, "Well, most of them!"

I sighed, both out of frustration and out relief, "It doesn't matter! Why did you do this?!"

He looked at me dumbly, "Haven't we gone over this?"

I shook with rage as he smiled, "Good, use your hate."

I shook my head, "I'm not like you, I'm not a monster!"

"Not yet."

"Not EVER!"

"So you say."

"So I _know_. I will never turn into you! You are a monster that controls my best friend's head. Yeah, I know, you are just an inner demon that controls Dave, and I'm here to make sure you die, and he lives."

"That may be a little difficult, don't you think. Being how I control his body and all." He smiled evilly, "You can't win. You and I know that Dave," He pointed to his chest, "Is forever a prisoner of the Dark Side!"

My fist clenched around my lightsaber, "SCW would want you destroyed if it meant the end of the Sith!"

He smirked, "But, alas, I'm not the only Sith, am I?"

I clenched my teeth together. He was right. Maltus was not the only Sith. There was still Sidious to deal with, as well as whatever he was hiding on Coruscant.

"Even though you aren't the last Sith, _all_ the Sith _must_ be destroyed, no matter what." I said sadly.

He laughed, "And so you'll finish me?"

I felt my body stiffen at the question. But, I came to an answer. One that I hated, but I had to take, "I will do what I have to, to protect everyone from you, Maltus."

He chuckled loudly, "Then you have a long way to go."

"What are you talking about!?" I raised my blade, "You have five seconds to tell me what you are talking about!"

His eyes turned from yellow to black. The once yellow and red eyes were now two black pools of darkness. I watched, frozen in place, as the Dark Side created a black smoke around him, enhancing his dark powers. The smoke that surrounded him covered the floor as well and traveled over the dead Separatists….disintegrating them completely.

I gave a shout as the smoke started to stick to my leg, but I shook it off while backing up slowly, but Maltus kept coming closer.

"This darkness…" His voice was deep, "…is comforting to me. You asked me what I meant when I said you have a long way to go. I'll tell you." He smiled, "I've cloned myself….hundreds of thousands of matured adult clones, _my_ Dark Jedi armies and cloned soldiers."

I felt myself burn in fear, "H-How?"

He merely shrugged, "Ko Sai wasn't that hard to find. I found her on Mon Cal. After relinquishing the secrets of the cloning process, I had no need for her anymore" He laughed the last part as I looked to him, scared senselessly. Had he?

As if reading my thoughts, his evil smile returned, "That's right. I killed that pathetic Kaminoan! After that, I traveled to my secret base and begun the cloning process, some four months ago. The clones, however, look nothing like me, their faces are almost clear, like the Starkiller clones. We will march to Coruscant and kill the Jedi. It shouldn't be too hard, Sidious fell after fighting thirty of my clones, but don't worry. You _Jedi_ won't last more than a few minutes!"

The darkness split into three piles of dark energy and slowly formed into three identical figures, only they were completely dark, nothing more. Two red eyes glowed on each figure as three lightsabers flew from Maltus' belt and into their hands.

I unclipped my second lightsaber and ignited the blade, holding it up in defense.

The three figures remain motionless as Maltus spoke again, "These are my own dark creations! They are pure darkness, and soon they will take over your soul and you will be my slave!" He looked to the three with a smile, "DESTROY HIM!"

I was immediately on the defensive, blocking blow after blow from the shadowy figures. They certainly had all of Maltus' strength because they deflected and pushed back every attack I tried to use.

They all thrust their blades on mine, pushing my strength to my limits. In the background, I could hear Maltus' laugh. His deep, evil laugh…

I brought my second blade up to deflect a kick, but was shocked when it passed through the lightsaber and crossed across my face, sending me flying back. My body slammed up against the back of the control console across the room, next to the durasteel doorway I entered from.

My grip on my sabers loosened but didn't release. I'd gone through too much to let go now! Maltus would not kill me! I wouldn't give up so easily!

I looked to my right and saw Obi Wan enter with his lightsaber activated in hand. He looked to me and helped me up.

"What are those things?" He asked in horror.

"Those are…Maltus' darkness drones." I said before reigniting both my sabers and clashing blades with Kenobi by my side. Clashes of blue and red sparked between all five of us, the evil slowly gaining a foothold. With both my sabers, I front flipped over the two shadow drones I was fighting and ran towards Maltus, who, in return, activated his crimson blade and we started to fight, leaving Obi Wan to fight the shadows.

Maltus switched to Makashi and started to block my attacks. The form I was using was currently Djem So, but I knew this wouldn't help much, so I switched to Juyo, attacking more aggressively. As my attacks pushed him back, my blades struck the sides of the durasteel walls making sparks fly off the walls, striking the lights. As my blue blade turned on his red blade, he squinted his eyes as a spark flew into them.

He jumped back to avoid my next swing, however, I anticipated this and planted my foot in his chest, causing him to drop to the floor. He brought his lightsaber up to cut me in half. Luckily, I was able to block the next attack while flipping back over him.

The only thing I didn't expect was to get Force pushed down the hall, hitting a wall not too far away.

I watched as Maltus hit a button on his wrist, "You may attack the Temple in ten minutes, I'll be there shortly." I shouted in anger and got up, running right for him. He was not going to attack the Temple with his Sith army!

I slashed violently, "YOU WILL NOT KILL THEM!" I kicked his stomach and picked him up with the Force, throwing him to the wall twice. He slipped down the wall and held onto the railing. He coughed hard as his blade was extinguished.

"T-That's right, u-use your hate." He coughed. "Do what you were made to do!"

I held my blade up, but didn't move after that. I was frozen in fear as an even more disturbing thing dawned upon me, the Temple!

I clicked my wrist comm, "Jake!"

He responded immediately, _"What?! Is it time!"_

"Yes! You have to get to Ahsoka, tell her that she needs to tell the Council to evacuate the Temple! Maltus has an entire Sith army that is about to kill everybody within the next seven minutes! Hurry!"

 _"_ _Ok, ok, ok! I'm going!"_ The channel was cut.

I turned back to Dave…no, he was Maltus…unless…

I shut off my blades and clipped them to my belt, and grabbed Maltus' shoulders, pouring my light into him.

He shouted, obviously in pain, "What are you doing to me?!"

I smiled while losing my energy to split them, "I'm getting my best friend back!" With a final shout and burst of power, my hands flew apart and two figures flew away, one Maltus and the other, Dave.

I used what strength I had left and ran to Dave, "Dave, wake up!"

That's when I heard a chuckle and turned to see the _true_ form of Maltus. His skin was a dark gray with black lines that went across his eyes and chin giving him the appearance of a Sith. His eyes remained the yellow and red-rimmed they were before. His hair had now turned to a dark black and his height increase by a few inches. He was intimidating to look at.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed Dave and put him over my shoulder and using my Force speed to get past Maltus. I ran to Obi Wan, who was now running through the halls to our ships, and slowed down, "We got to go!"

"I know! I heard everything, Anakin knows and he's rallying the Jedi with Ahsoka. Your family is already out of the system! However, it will all be in vain if we don't know where to go now that the Republic is going to fall! We need to escape!"

I frowned, I had failed. I had hopes to end the war, but now, Maltus would control the galaxy I had tried to free. Now the Sith would rule the galaxy. And it was all _my_ fault! I was too slow, too indecisive! I should have taken out Sidious from the beginning!

Once we reached our ships, I put Dave over to the side of my seat and sat right next to him as Obi Wan got into the pilot's seat to take the controls. We took off quickly and my comm. beeped and I answered it, only to be face-to-holo with Master Yoda who had a sad frown and his ears drooped.

 _"_ _The Jedi, many died. Pain, terrible pain. The survivors meet with them we must, to Polis Massa we will go. Obi Wan you will tell. Not much time, clones all over the galaxy with Jedi, are dead. Survive we must, hide we will."_

I sighed, "I know, Master. We must go into hiding, I'm just mad because I wasn't able to stop this!"

He looked at me thoughtfully, _"A boy you are, stop this, you could not, at least, not completely. Tried you did, grateful I am. More Jedi alive now then then. Hmmm…? Hurry you must!"_

"I will, but, please make sure that my mom and my brother are sent somewhere safe. Also, send Mrs. Rey and Danni with them. Please explain to them that in order to make sure that they are safe, we must be separated, you know it as much as I. Tell them I love them and that I'm sorry and that I'll see them when I can."

He nodded as his image faded.

We were flying through space and made it to the _Avenger_ without dying. After boarding, I was able to contact Turbo and the clones and told them to get aboard now. They complied and the three Republic Cruisers zoomed into hyperspace on a course for Polis Massa.

Once we arrived, Obi Wan, Dave and I all went down to the surface and got him in a bed. I pulled a chair, sitting on it while I reached out to his mind through the Force. His mind was open and his dreams were able to be seen.

I caught a glimpse of him and me hanging out like before the war. He was happy. Even in his dreams, he wouldn't let go of himself. Then again, he was Dave. This was Dave. My best friend. The only reason I didn't kill Maltus, because he was inside.

He stirred in his sleep and his mind drifted as my connection broke. The mental bonds in his mind were distorted and his dream became slurred. After making sure he was fine, I walked into a room across it where ten others were sitting in the room: Obi Wan, Anakin, Padme, Yoda, Bail Organa, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, Mace, Agen Kolar, and Siri Tachi. They all were sitting around a rectangular table, obviously some kind of meeting room.

I nodded to them as I took a seat next to Anakin.

After a moment of silence, Yoda spoke, "Into hiding we must go."

Everybody nodded as Anakin spoke, "But where, Master Yoda. Surely Maltus and Sidious would know where we would hide."

Yoda inclined his head to me. I nodded, getting the message, "Maltus _was_ a part of Dave-!"

"I thought you told us that Dave and Maltus were one being" Mace interrupted.

I looked to the Korun Jedi Master, "I did. But they aren't anymore. On Mustafar, I was able to separate the two. The light from the dark. Dave is in a room, recovering as he sleeps."

I was given a surprised look by the Master, but I continued, "Maltus has all of his knowledge, he knows where we _would_ hide, that's why we must find places that he wouldn't expect, and, as for Sidious, he's dead. Maltus killed him with his armies and soldiers." There were gasps from almost all, "I can give us all a list of planets where we can elude him." There was an all-around nod with not so much as a question. I was in charge at the moment. I quickly continued.

"Dantooine, the southern part of Tatooine, Alzoc III, Yavin II and III, Iego, Mon Cal, as well as the under-levels of Coruscant, Ryloth, Abbijai, Aarok, and here, Polis Massa, the rest of the planets I can't remember so we will have to find some more planets. However, I strongly suggest that Anakin and Padme not go to Naboo."

"Wait, why would the two of them together go to Naboo?" Mace asked sharply with an eyebrow raised. I took a deep breath, "Because, they are married."

Another round of gasps came from Windu, Ti, Kolar and Organa, everyone else stayed quiet.

Mace slammed his fist down, "This is an outrage! I knew Skywalker had problems in following the Code before, but this….this is inexcusable." He pointed a finger at Anakin, "You, you have desecrated everything that the Jedi once stood for! You are a disgrace to the Jedi, and I bet that the child that Senator Amidala carries is your child, isn't it, Skywalker?! I knew you weren't fit to be a Je-!" his mouth snapped shut as I closed it with the Force. He had no right to do this to Anakin.

His burning gaze fixed on me and I met his gaze, "I think that that is enough."

He tried to speak, but his mouth remained shut with the Force. Finally, he stopped trying and sat down as I released the grip I had on his mouth. I turned to Padme, who was as white as a sheet, and said, "Don't worry Padme, I got this."

I stood up as did Anakin and Obi Wan, "We've all broke the Code, and I believe Yoda knows."

Yoda smiled and replied with a chuckle, "Know I do, have known I have. Agree I do, told me, Qui Gon has."

"But he's dead." Obi Wan said matter-of-factly.

"Found a way to communicate he has with us. Told me he did, the secret of a Jedi's true power. Love it is. The Code, change it we shall. Love, allowed it will be, not the same as attachment it is, power it gives, attachment, jealously and grief it brings." Yoda finished.

I smiled. I owed Yoda big time, at least a part of my mission was a success. I felt Ahsoka's bursting happiness as well as Siri's.

Ahsoka stood up from her chair and came to me with a huge grin that threatened to split her face, "I've been waiting a while to do this again."

She immediately pressed her soft lips to mine which I fully returned. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Mace's eyes widen and his mouth drop in shock. After the kiss, I looked back to him, "That is love, not attachment."

He didn't respond.

Shaak Ti turned to Yoda, "What about the other Jedi that have escaped, the ones that haven't come here?"

Yoda sighed, "Only trust in the Force can we. Something else to say, have you, young Blaze." He gestured to me and I nodded.

"Anakin, Padme and the twins will go to Alderaan, as will Obi Wan, Siri, Ahsoka, me, and my family and the Reys. We will create a Force shield around our presence so that we will not be detected." I said, "Master Yoda, you will have to choose a different place to go than to Dagobah. Maltus will know where you are, I suggest Yavin IV. Maltus knows about that planet, but he would never search it for Jedi, no Jedi hid there before."

I turned to Shaak Ti, "I think that you should go to Felucia, Maltus would never think to search for you again there." I turned back to Yoda, "As for the rest of the Jedi, I think that they should go in groups of ten…how many Jedi are left and here?"

Obi Wan frowned, "About a hundred or so, Anakin said that the Jedi around the galaxy have died or are hiding themselves."

I nodded, "Ten Jedi, a few knights, a master, and younglings. That is how we should do this, if the Jedi are to survive. And, if my theory is correct, we won't have to hide for as long as the last time in my time."

Yoda nodded, "Very good, do this we shall."

And so, we left...

* * *

 **And thus, Blaze failed his mission and the Jedi must hide again...**

 **In this alternate ending that is!**

 **But we all know what happened in the end of the First Book!**

 **REVIEW! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
